


Fire and Water

by lekoba



Category: Naruto
Genre: I missed writing them, M/M, a little bit bdsm here, feelings and blow jobs, ifdijekg4htrdf, m/m - Freeform, sex and angst, tobirama has too many questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: i'm sorry i've been inactive. been busy being a mom. :)anyway i hope you like it, i just felt like writing them again. (and again, and again)i will probably be busy for a while, but y'all can talk to me on tumblr (slav-rar)





	Fire and Water

  
Izuna woke up, drown in cold sweat. He felt the sweat running down his forehead,  
and his cock, was, unfortunately, very hard.  
  
It was still in the middle of night. He took deep breaths,  
wiped away the sweat from his forehead with his even wetter t-shirt.  
This was not first time he had those dreams.  
  
Those weird, kinky but, kinda, hot dreams.  
The white haired Hokage had been in his thoughts, for a long time. Too long, obviously.  
  
Izuna felt shame in his body, he couldn't look at Tobirama after those nights.  
It was hard to, visions of him and Izuna in bed, hot and, soaked.  
It somehow made Izuna feel an irresistible feeling of being close to him, but he rather stayed out of his way,  
  
_just in case_.  
  
Izuna couldn't be with him, they disliked each other too much. The war before the peace had made it so.  
There was, too much of arrogance, from both sides.  
  
The only happy Senju, as it seemed, was Senju Hashirama. He had become old, though.  
Soon, there wouldn't be any happy Senju. Probably?  
  
Izuna should do something, he knew it. But, what? And how?  
Tobirama had probably no feelings for him, or did he even have feelings?  
  
The raven snorted, when he thought about the frown Tobirama always had, when he saw Izuna.  
The red eyes pierced into his soul, and somehow Izuna imagined in his head that the albino knew what he had been dreaming.  
  
It triggered his _flight and fight feeling_ ,  
and made him simply grin sheepishly at him, and disappeared far away from him.  
  
Izuna didn't like him. _No. He didn't._  
"I _don't_." he said, in a whisper to himself, and frowned so hard it probably looked like he tried to take a shit.  
  
Izuna poked at his swelling bump under his underwear. "Don't do this."  
If his dick could talk back, it would probably say, " _but you like him_." which, made Izuna say it out loud in a mannered and childish voice.  
  
And made a disgusted face afterwards. _Did he_?  
  
_No? Impossible. Dreams mean shit._  
  
He laid down in his bed again, curled into a ball, and closed his eyes hard. "I **don't**." he tried to persuade himself.  
  
Until he fell asleep again, to wake up again, drown in more sweat and distress.  
He tried to focus his tired eyes, at the shadow, hoovering over him.  
  
"You lazy bastard Uchiha."  
Okay, that was not his angry brother. His eyes immeditely dilated in horror when his sight got clearer. **Bastard Senju**!  
  
**In his room!**  
  
"What are you doing here, Senju?" Izuna hissed and dragged the blanket over him for cover.  
Tobirama arched an eyebrow at him, then frowned, and Izuna imagined a little smirk on his lips.  
  
"You have _nothing_ to cover anyway."  
  
" **Fuck off.** " Izuna snorted back, and turned aggressively his back towards him.  
"I want to sleep. Go away."  
  
The raven heard him sigh. "Why are you still here? _Begone_."  
"Is that how you treat your Hokage?" the Senju replied back, in a voice that made Izuna turn around to him again, now with an angry glare.  
  
"Yes." he hissed. "Especially you, you tho-"  
  
Tobirama frowned, which made Izuna stop in the middle of his sentence. What was up with that face?  
Before the raven even had the chance to reflect over it, Tobirama's face had turned into a distressed one. As always.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Tsk. Nothing." Izuna sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
He fought to not get those visions as he analyzed the face of the Hokage.  
  
His eyes twitched. The red eyes of the albino stared back into Izuna's onyx-eyes.  
"Did you dream a nightmare by the way?"  
  
"I dreamed about you." Izuna said, and smirked.  
Now, the albino raised his both eyebrows in surprise. "I killed you."  
  
The raven made a threatening move, which made Tobirama to flinch.  
Not because of the hostile move, because Izuna activated his sharingan, he knew the albino feared.  
  
Izuna laughed. "That was really mean-" Tobirama said in defence, as soon he got steady again.  
The raven smirked, the Sharingan spun red in his eyes.  
  
They glared back in Tobirama's red eyes. "Senju Tobirama." Izuna said, and sighed.  
" _What_ are you _doing here?_ "  
  
"You're invading _my personal space_."  
  
"Do you have a personal space?" Tobirama asked back, his face turned into a big frown.  
"Yes. And you- are invading it!" the raven almost shouted back.  
  
Tobirama grinned. You see, this was very unusual for him, so Izuna stared at him for a moment,  
in awe, until the albino looked uninterested again.  
  
" _Weirdo_." Izuna spat out.  
  
"You want to talk about your _feelings_ or something?"  
  
Izuna tried. He didn't know if he wanted to know his feelings, some people claimed he had.  
Or if he wanted him to leave, now when he had seen him half naked.  
  
It made his dick more excited.  
  
"Feelings?" Tobirama asked, surprised. He looked very unsure for a moment, then thoughtful.  
Like he was searching for the word " **feelings** " in his head.  
  
Izuna found it amusing and couldn't stop grinning at him.  
But, stopped, Tobirama bit his underlip in such a sexy way. The raven's eyes dilated, his jaw dropped.  
  
"What?" the albino asked, as he looked back at the raven with a analyzing glare. His eyes squinted.  
" _What_?", Izuna snapped back to reality and closed his mouth.  
  
He sat up, from his laying position. "Do you have feelings?" Izuna mocked,  
"I do." was the albino's reply back. His stone face stared back at him.  
  
It was Izuna's turn to frown. "Really?" he said, and chuckled. "I'd be damned."  
"I've got problems too." Tobirama said, with a grin that faded out.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. You are one of them." he replied, still with a stone face.  
" _I'm not surprised._ " the raven said, and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mr. Hokage?" Izuna stood up on his knees, and stretched his body, just like he was a cat.  
He thought he could catch a glimpse of the hokage actually looking at his body.  
  
"You're up for some sparring?"  
Izuna tilted his head, and smirked. "Not if you are half naked." the albino said, coldly back.  
  
"Oh."  
He tried to hold his face straight. But he was so excited.  
"Mm."  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
He tilted his head to the other side, glaring at Tobirama's squinted and distressed glare.  
Was he blushing? Was that _possible_?  
  
Izuna found teasing very funny. Normally he wouldn't do this to Tobirama, if he wasn't interested.  
  
"Don't act like you don't."  
The albino didn't reply, just glared back at him with his stone face.  
**Just like that one on the mountain**.  
  
The raven moved closer, "Don't." Tobirama hissed, but moved only a little bit from where he was sitting.  
"Why are you so scared of your feelings?" Izuna whispered, reaching out his hand to touch the white hair.  
  
_Soft_.  
Tobirama looked uncomfortable, he tensed his body.  
"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Izuna smirked, Tobirama seemed not able to talk.  
  
"You're always this quiet when someone is coming too close?"  
No answer. But he managed to look back into the spinning red eyes.  
  
Izuna touched his shoulder, Tobirama sat still. Watching him. Like he liked it.  
"Do you like me, _Uchiha Izuna_?" was his answer back.  
  
The raven tilted his chin up, licked his lips, "You know the answer already."  
  
His hand moved from the shoulder to his neck, his hair seemed softer there.  
"I guess." the albino replied, not taking his eyes from Izuna. "Do you want to kiss me?"  
  
"I want to do more than just kiss you, Senju." Izuna whispered, seductively into his ear, when he leaned towards him.  
"You're disgusting." Tobirama snorted.  
  
"You making me like this."  
  
Their lips met, in a gently kiss.  
Tobirama carefully moved his arm around his naked back, and pulled him closer.  
  
Their lips locked again, after a short pause.  
Tobirama let him touch him, under his clothes-  
  
touching every part of his naked body, feeling every tensed muscle.  
  
Izuna tasted tentatively with his tongue, as he traced it across the bottom of Tobirama's lip.  
  
The albino took the initiative to take off his sweater, and let it slide off his well-trained body.  
Izuna looked with interested at his body.   
  
"You are disgusting too." he said, as their lips locked again, and the raven pinned the albino down.  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
Izuna let out a chuckle, looked down at the pale beauty under him.  
  
  
The raven kissed him over his lips, traced down to his chin. Tobirama tilted his head back, so he could reach better.  
Izuna's hot breath against his pale skin made him excited. Sure, he got erections. But this was different.  
  
Something he didn't know was possible.  
  
He hummed the raven's name, as the kissing started to trace over his chest.  
Izuna made it not easier when he pushed his own erection on Tobirama's excited bump.  
  
"Izuna." Tobirama said, made Izuna stop what he was doing.  
  
"You don't like it?" the raven asked back, a bit abrasive.  
"Yes. Yes. I do. I just-". The albino bit his underlip.  
  
"I'm wondering-what are you doing tomorrow?"  
Izuna chuckled. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"No."  
  
He looked down at the frowning raven. "I just want to make sure I can see you, again." The raven looked at him, and then smiled.  
"I'm not going anywhere." he assured him.  
  
Tobirama smiled a little bit back. It made Izuna warm in his whole body.  
"Do somebody know you're here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really. I wasn't expecting you-you know.."  
  
"Did you watch me?"  
  
"Yeah." Tobirama confessed, which dragged a chuckle out of the raven.  
  
" _Interesting_."  
  
The albino hummed. "You are-very beautiful."  
"If I can say that."  
  
"Yeah. That's nice to hear. Especially from someone like you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You are the Hokage." Izuna chuckled, " _Silly_."  
"Oh, yeah, right. True." the albino frowned back. "I forgot."  
  
"You forgot you are the Hokage?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't want to be the Hokage when I'm with you. _You know_?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
Tobirama smiled again. Izuna loved every part of it. It felt like he had unlocked a new level of Sharingan, _that feeling_.  
But with **Eternal Love** instead. "I think I need someone to be disgusting with. Not. _The Hokage_."  
  
Izuna nodded. He understood very well.  
"You're still _that_ boy."  
  
"Good." the albino hummed back, dragged the raven back into a kiss.  
"Do you love me?"  
  
The red eyes looked into Izuna's Sharingan. Izuna would remember this forever.  
"Do you doubt it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Izuna grinned back at him. "I can show you."  
"How much I love you-"  
  
The raven pushed him harder down in the bed, pinned his hand over his head so he couldn't move.  
A grin appeared at Tobirama's face again, made Izuna grin back,  
  
warmth embraced him.  
  
Their lips were locked together again, tongues that explored each others throats.  
Izuna's nails dug into Tobirama's wrist.  
  
His sharp teeth bit him on his throat, making the albino moan out.  
  
The raven licked with his wet and warm tongue over the wound he caused on the pale skin.  
Taste of iron satisfied his taste buds. Tobirama breathed heavily by now, every touch from the raven felt like heaven.  
  
Izuna licked his lips, eyes locked at Tobirama's. He licked every blood drop from his lips, nothing would get spilled.  
  
His hands moved from his wrist, stroke him gently, but greedy, over the naked torso.  
The Sharingan spun wild as he looked hungry at the well built body under him.  
  
He curled his fingers around the waistband, and pulled down the remaining pants.  
Tobirama's breathing was heavier by now, so was Izuna's.  
  
  
The albino watched the raven lean down over his dick, his hand embraced the shaft of it.  
Watched his tongue lick it as if it was a lollipop, but in a extremely professional way.  
Tobirama gasped, as Izuna took it whole into his warm mouth.  
  
His warm tongue swept over it, something told Tobirama that Izuna had done this before. And too many times.  
He didn't ask though, he was almost breathless.  
  
Tobirama couldn't hold back much longer, but he didn't want the good feeling go away,  
so he tried his best to hold back, just for a little moment.  
  
Izuna seemed to not be bothered. He seemed to enjoy it fully.  
Just by the sight of the raven made Tobirama finally ejaculate, along with a deep groan, and twitched.  
Every muscle in his body were tensed for 30 seconds, and then, he relaxed. A sigh escaped his mouth,  
  
when he opened his eyes, Izuna glared down at him.  
  
Tobirama's cum were more or less smeared in his face, and Izuna were licking it up with his tongue, with his eyes locked at him.  
Cum were dripping down from his chin, found its way down his naked chest.  
  
It wasn't until now, Tobirama realised how pretty the raven actually was.  
The strong jawline, the perfect straight nose, the red eyes, even though he feared Sharingan and its terror.  
  
Izuna wiped away the rest of the cum that dripped down with the back of his hand and wiped it off on his own underwear.  
They didn't say anything to each other,  
  
they shared the silence.  
Because both of them knew, _they were made for each other._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i've been inactive. been busy being a mom. :)  
> anyway i hope you like it, i just felt like writing them again. (and again, and again)
> 
>  
> 
> i will probably be busy for a while, but y'all can talk to me on tumblr (slav-rar)


End file.
